Concerning First Dragons
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Concerning the end of a wolrd and the beginning of another one; OS, CO RD/Fates.


**Hey there. A short advide before you begin your reading: I'm a french writer, and this is the first time I try myself in English. Please don't be to upset if there's some faults and errors. Have a good time!**

* * *

 **Concerning First Dragons**

"Once again, the fury of war has set our continent on fire. Ravaged by unceasing bloodsheds, this world is in the edge of annihilation. Goddess, I beg of you, the time has come for you to wake up and put an end to this absurdity!"

The deep tone of the supplication resonated in the infinity of the tower's corridor for a long time, before he met an echo from some response. From jade and obsidian walls, seemed to spring a bright light, running in the stones like blood in a vein compressed for too long, restoring life to a tower as dead as its faith. Around the few shapes whom stood out from the faint darkness, ground moved suddenly, transforming the room in one so similar, yet so different, converting what was a wall in a titanic door that split instantly in a burst. From the same fear, all took a step back as the panels opened in a so perfect silence it was astounding. And from this new chamber came a woman, a so magnificent woman no art, sculpture or painting, music or writing, could pay her homage.

Her whole being was of perfect proportions; her face of angelic purity, her creamy skin, her hair like soft and comforting fire falling on her shoulders coming out of two buns of impossible sophistication; her step was harmonious, her every movement gracious, and when she spoke, her voice was that of a crystal: "I know you", she said to the first man, "even if your memory is confused. Why is it not the one who sang for me, Lehran of the Heron Tribe, who come to wake me up? From which absolute task does he responsible, to have to delay my awakening to someone else?" So did she speak, and the first man could not more than lower is head in a contrite regret.

"I beg your pardon, my Goddess. My name is Kurthnaga, king of Goldoa and of the Dragon Tribe, and if Lehran isn't here on this dark day, that's the war which has taken him away to the world none come back." The king kneeled down, imitated by his troop, before the goddess he had formerly defied. Centuries had flooded since then; one of the last survivor of the heroes whom saved Tellius, age took his hair and vigor, letting him as bald as his father once was, his face gullied by deep wrinkles, reflecting a life so long he would have preferred to let it go; but the world needed him one last time, and he just couldn't stay deaf to its call.

An instant, the goddess fainted, letting appear behind her mask of tough and perfect marble, the fragility of a being heart-wounded by an horrible sight; a second later though, an intense resolution was read in her amber eyes. "I can feel the chaos invading my creations. An odd madness seems to burn my world. Which evil could be powerful enough to cause such damages?"

Kurthnaga nodded, content that the Goddess didn't abandon herself to sadness, then he initiated his explanations: "It began a few years ago. Without any explanation, Laguz suddenly became insane, and this illness spread rapidly among our race; war started, Beorcs frightened by the Ferals whom sought death and destruction above everything else; Ferals we, Laguz, were beginning to become. Dragons were carried away too. Me, and my children here, are the only survivors. Tellius isn't but ruins and flames. This tower, _your_ tower… Is the last building standing around Sienne."

Then another man stood alongside the Dragon king; emerald were his still provided hair, copper his wrinkled skin and sapphire his deep eyes. A long saber hanged at his belt which maintained an old and worn mauve coat. "Ashunera, Tellius' Goddess" he began, "I'm Stefan. We already met a long time ago."

"I remember you" she replied. "You met Yune once. You're a Branded, aren't you? You were hated due to your bloodline; how did you manage to still being alive after all this time?"

"I lived isolated a grand part of my life, my Goddess, far from anyone who should have wished to kill me, and the benediction you provided me a thousand year ago has strengthen my crossbreed body. I founded a village for people sharing my condition, and we're due to our loneliness the last Beorcs marching on the continent. All other have been slayed by the Ferals. My people is waiting for me in the ruins of your city. I beg of you, Ashunera; save them."

"He says truth", acquiesced a third old man who stepped forward too. His armor was battered and his beard tarnished, but his look was still ferocious and firm, as was his hand on the pommel of his sword. "My name is Renning, kept alive by Yune's benediction. Here are the assassin Volke, and the warrior Nolan; you should remember us as the ones whom fought you on the apex of this tower. We came from Crimea, Daein and Hatari, and everywhere is the same desolation." From the shadows came out two men, the first tall and of wide shoulders, the other no less tall but thinner and nimble. Their head shook alike to the speech of the Paladin.

 _Thus, the evolution I hoped for lead my children to their death_ , thought the just-awake divine. The Goddess of Dawn, Ashunera, was of incommensurable power; however time was flowing, and she was still weakened from her long sleep. She couldn't save what was already broken, but she could give survivors the chance to revive from the ashes of this world, by destroying the inherent menace. Yet, she needed more might, and a so-powerful wish didn't go without sacrifice, a sacrifice she could only ask to those who, one day, received her blessing. "Kurthnaga, son of Deghinsea and King of Dragons; Renning from the royal bloodline of Crimea; Nolan, wise merchant from the North; Stefan, roaring-blood of the desert; and you Volke, the swift-footed fireman. You have in hope to save your races and your people. For this are you ready, to give your life?"

"You're are order and chaos, to all things in the earth, our mother to all. Save my children and my blood, this is all I can ask of you" Kurthnaga responded while knelling down. Stefan imitated him without second thought, lowering his head down in respect "My great-granddaughter, Sacae, will lead the Branded." With less agility but no less intention, Renning followed "If by my life or death I can protect Tellius, I will. You have my sword." Nolan was the next: "A long time I am thought my longevity would serve something greater than me. This power is yours, as it has always been, my Goddess." And last, the so-quiet assassin, although still standing up, said a clear and unique "yes".

"Your sacrifices will not be forgiven" the goddess said with a sad smile. Coming to Volke, she laid an hand to his cheek in the loving move of a reassuring mother; and the assassin closed his tired eyes, a white breath escaping from his lips as his body vanished on a golden powder; all was left of him a perfected dark stone, absolutely smooth, in the hand of the divine. Nolan was next, leaving an amber; from Renning came a sapphire, and from Stefan an emerald. When came the turn of the Dragon king, a young Laguz gripped him before Ashunera could touch him. "Please do not go, my uncle! We need you to guide us. You lead us so far!" Kurthanaga smiled while untying the arms of his nephew. "Don't you worry, Anankos. You look so like your grandfather, you will inevitably inherit his wisdom. Here is your turn, my children. Be just and good, make our people prosper." Signing his last words, he left a ruby stone behind.

While a not-so-older Laguz went to raise his cousin up, Ashunera made the jewels dance around her, irradiating them with their powerful aura. Such was the brilliance, they had to deflect their eyes as lighting-lines of the five colors dashed all around, soaking the stones with their might, making them the symbol of the future fate of the world. Long were the seconds which passed, and small beads of sweat began to pearl on the skin of the divine before she finished. When she stopped the spell, she was so exhausted she stood difficultly.

"Who here is Kurthnaga's elder child?" Ashunera asked while the stones levitated around her tired arm. A young and healthy woman stepped forward; white skin and green hair like those of her lineage, dignified were her forms and determined her lineaments. The sadness from the loss of her father was erased by her keen sense of duty. "I'm Naga, Goddess, and I'm ready to serve you."

"Naga, daughter of Kurthnaga. I entrust you with the five sacred stones, sealed by my power. As long as they'll be intact, none degeneration would infect your people." She tended the jewels, which Naga received as delicately as possible, like they were the apples of her eyes. Then the Goddess turned to the others and, counting them rapidly, talked from the last time of her long being.

"You, the last Laguz, you the Dragons whom resisted corruption. The task is yours to lead your people to the peace they deserve. I'll destroy Tellius and the whole world, and they'll have to repopulate the earth. You'll be their guides, guides they'll see as new gods; you'll be the Twelve Dragons, now the First of your race. Each one of you will lead a part of the Branded in a different way, and you'll found places you'll make prosper. I entrust you with my power, I entrust you with my creations. I bless you, Fathers and Mothers of this world!"

And a brilliant light suddenly gleamed, blinding everybody, and a rich heat took them away; and without a wind, without a warning, all sound ceased. When the First Dragons came out the tower, all that remained outside were the ruins of Sienne sheltering the Branded, and beyond only infinite plains. They so knew that Ashunera, le Goddess of Dawn, had given her life to allow them a new start.

Departed to the West, sons and daughters of Kurthnaga, were Naga the First Born, and her little brothers the twins Medeus the Dark and Grima the Terrible; Children of Ena, the king's sister-in-law, who went to the South were Anankos the Silent, his sister Amaterasu the Dawn, and his brother Fafnir the Dusk; to the North went Moro the Astral, Candela of the Flame, and Blanche of the Ice; and to the East were Regal the Rainbow Sage, Aurore of the Wind, and Monzcarro the Forgotten.

The land the built, were…

* * *

\- Kana! It's past midnight! What are you doing still awake?

The caught-out child hastened closing her book and running from her desk to her bed before the figure who stood in the opening of the door, without even shutting off the candle which lighted her up during her lecture. Slipping as much as possible under the duvet, just letting her big blue eyes out, she took an adorable and imploring look to her mother, who let a sigh go before entering.

\- What can one do with you, hum? She teased her before sitting on the edge of the bed. You know your father come back tomorrow, right? Shouldn't you manage to be in a great shape for him?

\- But Mama…

\- But what, Kana? She smiled while fondly petting the top of her head.

\- I just wanted to show him how I learned many things when he wasn't here… she grumbled.

\- Oh, you sure of that? Wasn't it you couldn't stop, carried away by the adventure, like every time you begin a book? Which it is this time? The Hero of Blue Flames?

\- Pfft, I finished it three days ago! It's its sequel, the creation of the world by the Twelve Dragons!

\- Oh, this one. I read it quite a long time ago.

\- Oh! So you've seen how Ashunera…

She was interrupted by the hand of her mother suddenly blocking her mouth.

\- No no no, out of question! You'll not buy time like this! Her mother laughed. We'll talk of this tomorrow morning. For now it's time to sleep, little one.

\- Hmmm…!

\- No contestation! I do not want to have to wake up a grumpy dragoness tomorrow!

Kana laughed too in the hand of her mother, who leaned to kiss her forehead before going to the desk and shutting off the candle with her bare fingers.

\- Is that thanks to Candela you do not burn yourself? Because she's the Dragon of your tribe? Because…

\- Kana…

The little girl laid back without a word, taking another amusing sigh from Rinkah who, for cautious, took the candle with her, letting her daughter falling in a sleep full of Dragons, Goddesses and past legends.

* * *

 **History of Fire Emblem always turned around Dragons. One can find them in every opus, but the two of Tellius are different about their transformation. No stone, no Manateke… Hasard?**

 **How one could tell it, as the number of the First Dragons in _Fates_ is the same of _Genealogy of the Holy War_? As _Awakening_ takes place in the future of Akaneia from the first games, and the one of _Gaiden_? _Awakening_ again, making references to Laguz in Panne and Nowi supports, and to Ike with his descendant Paris? Not considering Nohr, Hoshido and Ylisse are bond as we learn it in _Before Awakening_ … And I'm the only one who think Anankos from Valla looks like Nasir from Tellius?**

 **Then it seems legit that Laguz are the ancestors of Manakete. Here is, although, the idea this theory gave me. I hope it had entertained you a bit; if it's the case, maybe I'll write some chapters in connection with the different dragons. Whatever, do not hesitate to leave me a little review!**

 **Strider.**

* * *

 **Kurthnaga, Stefan, Nolan, Renning, Volke and Ena come from Tellius.**

 **Naga, Medeus and Grima come from Akaneia/Ylisse.**

 **Sacae is the chilhood home of Lyndis from** _ **Fire Emblem**_ **.**

 **Anankos, Moro, Rinkah, Kana and the Rainbow Sage whom I invented the first name come from** _ **Fates**_ **.**

 **Amaterasu is the Goddess of Sun in the Japanese mythology, land of d'Hoshido.**

 **Fafnir is a nordic dragon, country of Nohr.**

 **Candela and Blanche are references of the Team Leaders from** _ **Pokemon Go**_ **.**

 **Aurore was a wind in antic Greece.**

 **For Monzcarro, I had to find a twelfth dragon, so take some reference to** _ **Better Serve Cold**_ **of Joe Abercrombie.**

 _ **Fire Emblem**_ **,** _ **Nintendo**_ **and co aren't my properties. I do not own their rights.**


End file.
